


Daddy Daddy

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Likes to Make His Baby Boy Do Unusual Stuff [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, bottom!Matt, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt finds out he has a kink he didn't think he ever would.





	Daddy Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Edit: Sorry, forgot to tag cherrylng. You asked for Wobell, you got this fucking mess.

Matt didn’t really know when he started calling Chris “daddy.”

It started to slip out of his tongue, first unintentionally. He’d say it as a joke, making fun of the fact that Chris was reasonably bigger than him. “Come on, _daddy,”_ he’d urge when Chris would hold back the remote from him, or when he’d jokingly take his phone and hold it up high. It was funny to both of them, an inside joke, but Matt noticed it started to fall out of his mouth easier than he intended.

He’d be cooking, and shout, “It’s ready, daddy.”

He’d be laying in bed and call, “Come over here, daddy, I’m tired.”

He’d ask for something and he’d say, _“Please,_ daddy?”

And Chris made no attempt to stop him, which Matt found even more odd. They were both _grown,_ in their mid-twenties, and paid their own taxes. They had _jobs._

Yet, Matt found himself unable to stop calling Chris that.

It was during a ride out of the city that Matt was finally asked why he did. The two had gone out for a day, taking a break on their days off, and Chris’s trunk was loaded with bags, a few unsafe for young eyes. About halfway through the journey, Chris opened his mouth.

“Why do you call me daddy, love?”

Of course, Matt had no idea how to respond. How do you respond to a question like that? He didn’t speak.

“Is it a kink of yours?”

“No!” Matt’s answer was much too fast, and Chris turned his head to stare.

“So it _is._ I thought you were just being funny.”

“I-I am just being funny. It’s a joke, y’know.”

“Really? We were in a shop and you kept saying how much you wanted those pants—you were like, ‘Please, daddy, I need them, daddy, _mm—”_

“Shut up!” Matt laughed nervously, despite realizing that Chris was right. It had gone too far. “I’ll stop if you don’t like it.”

“No,” Chris said tenderly, noticing the change in Matt’s voice. “I’m just… confused. I’m younger than you, yeah? Shouldn’t _I_ be calling _you_ ‘daddy’?”

Matt shook his head. “You’re bigger.”

“Oi!”

“I mean, really, you’re just… taller. Warmer, y’know?”

“Hmm.” A second of pause. “What d’you want me to call you, then?”

“Dunno.” Matt suddenly felt stupid. Childish. Needy. He didn’t like feeling needy—he liked being in control. Yet he had surrendered it when he’d started with the stupid name calling.

They pulled into Chris’s driveway. Unloaded the trunk. Sat down over a dinner.

Midway through the meal, midway through a _mouthful,_ Chris blurted out, “Baby boy?”

Matt almost _choked._ Through hacking coughs and maniacal laughter from Chris, he managed a _“What?!”_

“Y’know, like… reverse daddy.”

A second of silence passed, before Matt burst out laughing. “R… Reverse daddy?!”

“Yeah.” Chris seemed upset with how Matt reacted. “I quite like it. It’s cute, like you.”

“Oh,” Matt said as his laughter calmed. “A-Alright.”

“Baby boy.”

_“Daddy.”_

Chris laughed, and stated, much too simply, “If you keep talking like that, baby boy, I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson.”

Now, Matt ordinarily wasn't a kinky person. He usually went along with Chris's shenanigans because it made his boyfriend happy, and that was all he wanted in the world. But at Chris’s words, tinged with lust and slightly heavier than normal, he wanted to get fucking _gagged._

It was only after he dropped his fork on the floor with a loud clatter did he realize his mouth was agape and he was staring at Chris. The taller took a moment to look up, and snickered when his eyes met Matt’s expression. “You gettin’ off on this, baby boy?”

“Er, ah, n-no,” Matt tried to cover up as he bent down searched for his fork on the floor. He was enthralled by the ground as he stuttered, “I-I’m just, er, th-thinking.”

“About what?”

The sound of Chris’s voice directly behind him caused him to yelp, and he sat up as quickly as he could without hitting his head. Sure enough, Chris’s chair was empty, and he assumed from the delicate breaths on the back of his neck that he was standing right behind him. “Er, I….”

“Do you want to?” Chris’s sentence was incomplete, and yet Matt knew the weight it carried. In one movement, he turned around, took Chris’s face in his hands, and pressed a delicate kiss to those pillow-soft lips. He felt Chris smile, and did the same in return. 

Yes, they would try something new tonight. “Hurry up, daddy,” Matt whispered against Chris’s lips, and it took only a microsecond for him to get scooped up in the larger man’s arms and carried towards the bedroom, dinner forgotten. 

He felt fucking _pampered,_ with tiny kisses being pressed to his shoulder as he was placed on the bed, atop the recently-washed comforter. Chris leant over him and kissed him on the nose, before moving to sit on the side of the bed. “Baby, can you take off your clothes, please?”

Matt couldn’t register what Chris had said, his growing lust fogging his head, until the brunet added, “For Daddy?”

In record time, he was naked, laying on his back on the blankets. He could see Chris’s mouth almost watering, and he knew that the contrast of his gold-tinted skin on the olive blankets was a sight to behold. “Come on, daddy,” 

Matt whispered, the words hardly audible. 

But Chris heard, _of course he did,_ and he moved over Matt’s body, holding himself up with his hands and knees. He made sure that he didn’t touch any of Matt’s exposed skin, and the smaller man positively writhed in a desperate attempt to gain contact. 

“No, baby boy,” Chris whispered, moving one hand to grasp Matt’s wrists together. “We’re going to play by my rules, okay?”

Matt shook his head, determined to be defiant. “No, daddy!” he shouted.

_Slap._

Matt heard the hit to his face before he felt it, but when he connected the two, he realized that he was _craving_ more. He let out a moan, his head pushing backwards against the pillows, and made sure to expose his glistening throat in the hopes that Chris might bite down on it. The echo of a sting graced his face, and the only thought that ran through his head was _god, I need to be a bad boy._

“Listen to Daddy, Matthew,” Chris murmured into Matt’s ear. The use of his full name shot directly to his cock, which had started to twitch with interest. Oh, how he wanted to _ride_ Chris, and that aching and throbbing _need_ to be filled with his cock trembled through his veins.

“Daddy,” he moaned out, just the thought causing him to harden even more. 

“What do you want, baby boy? What do you want Daddy to do to you?”

“Tie me up, daddy,” Matt whispered. “P-Please.”

Chris smirked, moving off the bed to reach underneath for a certain solid black box. He placed it delicately atop the bed, right next to Matt’s perspiring form. The smaller turned on his side to look as Chris took off the lid, revealing the contents within.

Some of the supplies were newly bought, only unpackaged today right before dinner. “Pick something, darling,” Chris instructed, and Matt’s hands slowly moved to rifle through the box. 

He pulled out item after item, laying them carefully next to the box. Chris was surprised when he didn’t stop, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

Six items laid flat before them when Matt finally pulled his hands away from the box: a slim, black, unused vibrator; a set of nipple clamps, gold; a maroon riding crop; two silky red scarves that Matt had bought for the specific use of binding; a heavy, dark-leather blindfold; and a clever little device they had bought in town today, which consisted of three belts. One of the belts tied around the chest, while the other two held the thighs in place. They could be adjusted to pull the thighs closer to the chest, which Matt hoped would make it easier on Chris when he was busy ramming his cock inside him.

“All of it?” Chris asked softly. Matt nodded, resuming his position on his back.

“Daddy, can you tie me up?”

Matt was perfectly aware of the fact that his words would invoke a response from Chris. He was also aware of the fact that Chris had growled, and was gripping the blindfold with white knuckles. A smirk had spread across the taller man’s face, and at that moment, Matt realized that _Chris liked being the daddy._ He liked being able to punish Matt without a reason, and he hoped to God that he liked the aftercare just as much.

The blindfold slipped over his eyes. He was vulnerable as he felt Chris moving, heard him take the fabric scarves into his hands and head back towards his arms. Those thickly calloused fingers wrapped around his left wrist first, tugging it gently to one bedpost and tying it taught. The right hand followed. 

Next came the nipple clamps, which snapped easily onto Matt’s hardened nubs. He groaned at the stimulation, but he was much too focused on what was to come to enjoy the sensation fully.

The belt contraption. With careful movements, Chris wrapped the longest belt around Matt’s chest, pulling it hard over the nipple clamps and setting the buckle directly on the center of his chest. One wide palm guided his leg up, so his thigh rested a few inches before his stomach, and the second belt wrapped its way around. The sensation of the harsh leather squeezing his thigh and pulling his legs up more and more caused a moan to fall from his lips. A repeat of that occurred when the third and final belt held his other leg up in place.

“You are gorgeous, baby boy,” Chris affirmed as Matt felt him sit back, admiring his work. Matt could imagine—his knees bent lazily as he allowed his chest to carry the weight of him, his cock resting hard and dark against his stomach, his arms bound spread-eagle, his mouth agape with heavy and lust-ridden gasps riding out on almost every breath. He let a smile grace his face as Chris pressed a quick kiss to his knee, before asking, “What do you want first, baby boy?”

“Daddy, please, can I have the riding crop? I want to f-feel the strength of your arms as you punish me.”

Even though they were a foot apart, Matt still felt the shiver run through Chris’s back. “Of course, baby boy, anything for you. How much do you want?”

“As many as you can give, daddy.”

It took Matt as a shock when three hits in quick succession were graced upon his inner thigh. He cried out, his back arching and his legs pulling painfully, but he retained control of himself after a few seconds and, with heavy breaths, gave the nod that Chris could continue. Three more, on the other leg. Another whine signified a pause, and Matt felt a gentle thumb caressing the stinging area. 

Four more to each leg.

Then five. Matt had shaken his head wildly, the pain escalating to discomfort. Chris stepped back without question, always willing to listen to the smaller, even if he was voiceless. Breathing became harsh as Matt attempted to work his way through the surges of pain that fell through his thighs. “Daddy,” he managed, and that thumb returned, stroking the tender skin.

“I’ve burst a few of your arteries,” he chuckled deeply, and Matt could feel it as the touch graced over a particularly sensitive spot. “You want me to keep going, baby?”

Matt nodded. “P-Please, daddy, can you get to ten on each?”

“Of course. Ready?”

As soon as the nod came, so did the hits, and Matt yelled out as he received six, then seven. He sobbed halfway through eight, and when Chris noticed the tears running down the sides of Matt’s face, he stopped immediately. His hands moved to cup Matt’s head, his fingers gently pushing the blindfold up. “Baby, I’m sorry,” he whispered, and Matt caught sight of Chris’s face for the first time since it had begun. It was reddening, sweating, the traces of his beard glistening faintly in the light of the room. His pupils were blown, overtaking a majority of his chocolate-brown eyes. 

He looked like sex.

“I want m-more, daddy,” Matt muttered through his tears. “I like it when you make me c-cry.”

The blindfold snapped back over his eyes, and he could hear Chris shifting on the bed. “You really know just what to say to get me riled up, huh, baby boy?”

Matt did, but he’d never admit it. He knew exactly which words would push Chris’s buttons, and he liked to use them. He liked to feel what happened when Chris got really, really, _really_ fucking horny.

Nine strikes, in quick succession, were delivered to his left thigh. He cried out as he realized Chris was hitting him _right_ where he’d broken his arteries, and the pain caused more hot tears to fall from his eyes.

Nine to his right. He was sobbing, the pleasure of being hurt tingling throughout his body. It was so powerful, causing his head to thrash from side to side, but he didn’t tell Chris to stop.

Ten. Each delicious _smack, smack, smack_ that fell to his ears reminded him that he was Chris’s and Chris’s alone, and his straining arms and legs helped enforce that idea even more.

He wanted Chris inside him. Immediately. But that wasn’t going to happen, _oh no, he has more in store for me,_ Matt thought as Chris stroked the tender skin he had just struck. _He’s gonna fucking pound me with the vibrator, first._

His cock was completely hard as the final ten strokes rained down on his skin. His fists clenched and unclenched in his binds, trying to draw the pain away from his legs and into his hands instead. Every breath came out a gasping moan, a sob, a whine, a beg for more. 

“You alright, baby boy?” Chris asked, and a gentle, keening wail was his only answer. The need, the fucking _need_ to be filled was rippling through his whole body, and the fact that he knew he wasn’t going to get it caused his head to throb even more.

He felt gentle lips against his own, two hands caressing the sides of his neck, and that truly caused him to melt. Because through all the pain, all of the hits, Chris loved him more than he loved himself, and Matt knew that. Every time they’d venture to bondage, Chris would take a moment in the middle to be soft, tender, letting go of his dominant side and treating Matt as if he were made of glass.

“I love you, daddy,” Matt whispered against Chris’s lips.

“I love you too, baby boy.”

Chris moved back, his hands falling from their position to look for something on the bed. Of course, Matt knew what it was, but when he heard the pop of a cap, his toes curled in anticipation. 

The unexpected cold of a coated finger prodding at his entrance caused him to tense up, turning his head to the side and biting his lips. “You okay, baby?” Chris asked gently, and Matt nodded furiously.

“Keep going, daddy, please,” he encouraged, and a fraction of a second later, that finger slid its way inside Matt’s core.

He actually _yelled_ with the satisfaction of the intrusion. Not wasting any time, Chris slid a second finger in, curling the two in a blind search for his prostate. Writhing within his restraints, curses fell from Matt’s mouth, his head unable to control his lips.

“Fucking… _unh,_ daddy, right th-there, keep going, _please, fuck,_ oh my _God!”_

Matt could _hear_ Chris’s smirk. A third finger snuck its way into his body. Those thick fingers pressed hard against his walls, stretching him fully in preparation for what was to come.

His thumb reached up to press against Matt’s perineum as his middle finger simultaneously found his prostate. The resulting wail was so powerful, so coated in lust, that it pulled Matt’s head back, exposing his throat once again. This time, though, Chris leaned up and pressed his lips around his bobbing Adam’s apple. With the next moan, Chris could feel the vibrations in his mouth, and so Matt was gifted with a particularly pointed thrust of his fingers. 

Just when Matt thought it couldn’t get any better, just when he thought his cock was going to erupt with the pleasure coursing through his veins, Chris pulled his fingers out. “Wh-What are you doing, daddy?” Matt asked breathily as he moved his head about in a desperate attempt to fling the blindfold off.

Only the sound of shifting filled his ears. 

It was only after a few seconds that Matt let out a keening cry as the head of the vibrator was forced into his unexpecting body. _“Fuck,_ daddy, that fucking— _nah!”_

“You like it, baby boy?” Chris asked gently as he continued to push the vibrator in.

Matt cried out, almost feeling the tears coming back. The splitting feeling of being stretched just farther than a few fingers had him wailing, begging for more. “Yes-s-s,” Matt finally managed to answer as the toy slid completely in. “It’s so g-good, daddy, but I want y-y-you.”

“Do you?”

 _Oh, he’s gonna make me beg._ “Yes, daddy, I love the feeling of your h-hot cock inside me, I love being such a good boy and t-taking it all. I love being so ti-i-ight when you _fuck_ me that I can feel every v-vein on your beautiful shaft, please, _please_ take me, daddy, please, I _need_ you!”

A noise escaped Chris’s throat, one that sounded inhuman. “You are so fucking _good,_ Matt, Jesus _Christ._ How much do you think you can take?”

“A-All of it,” Matt breathed, and another sound fell from Chris’s mouth. With a thick hand, he pulled the vibrator from Matt’s body, before ramming it back in with fervor. The force pushed all the breath from Matt’s lips, and he whined as Chris moved it in circles, hitting all the sweet spots within. As he continued to thrust the vibrator into Matt’s willing core, the tiny man wondered why the _fuck_ Chris wasn’t putting his dick in instead. His legs pressed heavily against their restraints, trying to break out of them so he could wrap his legs around Chris’s waist and encourage him that way. In turn, though, that pulled his chest forward, arching his back painfully, and when he relaxed his muscles, the belt on his chest snapped back against his nipple clamps. _“Hnn!”_ he grunted at the pressure, having almost forgotten they were there. 

For a few seconds, Chris pulled his hand away, leaving the vibrator buried deep within Matt’s core. Before he had time to question it, though, he felt a certain familiar press against the puckered ring of flesh that threatened to swallow up the toy. 

“D-Daddy,” Matt warned. “You aren’t….”

Chris’s hands fiddled with the vibrator, pushing it downwards so an opening was left in that delicious hole. “Hold still,” he instructed, and with a somewhat smooth motion, he forced the head of his cock in.

The pull, that painful stretch of accommodating two objects inside of him made Matt gasp, his words caught in his throat. He struggled for breath at the intrusion, but he welcomed it, trying to push harder against Chris. He wanted more, he _needed_ more of his boyfriend, of his cock and his hands and his mouth and of _him._

Matt cried out as Chris pushed further in, until he was fully sheathed and panting. Those calloused hands moved to the tops of Matt’s knees, pushing them farther back so more of his luscious rear was open for him. Chris’s hips chafed against the still-fresh marks from before on the inside of Matt’s thighs, but he didn’t mind the pain. Matt’s gaping mouth was covered with Chris’s lips, and they kissed with intent, trying to get as close as they possibly could. Chris’s tongue curled around Matt’s as he slowly pulled out, one hand moving to hold the vibrator in place within Matt’s body. The second thrust hurt more than the first, stretching him out more and pushing directly into his prostate.

He didn’t scream, though, for Chris’s mouth still pressed heavily against his own. “Fuck, baby boy, you’re _delicious,_ you’re doing so well,” the taller man whispered as he ground forcefully into Matt’s arse. “Are you ready?”

“W-What?” Matt managed to breathe, before Chris’s thumb flicked the vibrator on.

Matt almost passed out with how fucking _good_ the pleasure felt, the addition of the vibrations sending waves of bliss through his nervous system. He cried, the tears finally falling from his eyes as Chris’s mouth moved to suckle on his neck. The stretch, the divine burn that filled him up had his head whirling. Every thrust inside of his body, be it Chris’s solid cock or the vibrator, forced a keening sob from his lips. How he wished his hands weren’t bound so he could cling onto Chris’s form, dig his nails into that sweating skin, grasp on and _bite._

A symphony of sound filled his ears, between the constant slap, slap of skin on skin, the dull buzz of the vibrator, the eager moans leaving his mouth, the harsh breaths forced from Chris’s lips and onto his skin. It all accumulated at his weeping cock, laying heavy, untouched, and dark on his stomach. With a croaking voice, Matt groaned, “D-Daddy, please, c-can you— _hnn_ —can you wank me?”

Not missing a beat, one of Chris’s hands moved down to caress the head of Matt’s cock, using the precome gathered at the top to help him tug Matt off. 

Matt was close. “F-Fuck, daddy, I’m almost th-there,” he announced as Chris’s thrusts sped up. “You g-gotta… you gotta turn it off, Ch-Chris, I can’t—nn—I can’t do it—”

“What did you just call me?” Chris almost shouted, pulling his hand away from Matt’s cock.

Realizing his error, Matt whined, focusing mostly on the loss of contact and his dire need to get it back. “Daddy, I’m s-sorry, daddy, please, touch me again, _hnng!”_

Matt felt a smile on his lips, and the area that Chris had been biting before was left in the exposed air as his mouth dipped down to lick at the sweat on his collarbones. His legs were pushed further back, that slapping of skin becoming even more prominent as Chris continued to fuck him _hard._ At one point, the vibrator was knocked out, and, while Matt noticed it, he didn’t _care,_ opting to press his hips further into Chris’s and _take_ him. Every other thrust was forced against his prostate, and each time, he’d cry out louder than before.

“I’m gonna _come,_ daddy, I’m _coming—”_ Matt wailed, but that didn’t stop Chris from his bordering-on-violent thrusts. Yanking on his restraints, it took two, three, four more thrusts before Matt’s cock shot out spurts of white release, decorating his stomach and Chris’s hand. Mere seconds later, Matt’s ears were graced with the gentle hum that accompanied Chris’s orgasm, and he could feel himself getting filled with the delicious fluid from Chris’s cock. 

For a few moments after, Chris continued to gift them both with gentle thrusts, riding out their waves of bliss until there was nothing left. Then they sat, Chris fallen onto Matt’s sticky front, waiting to recover.

Eventually, Matt whispered, “Daddy, can you untie me, please? My arms are getting sore.”

“No round two?” Chris almost whined, but Matt shook his head.

“No, thank you.”

“Alright, baby boy,” Chris murmured, undoing the belts around his legs and chest first. They fell to the floor with a clatter, followed by the nipple clasps (whose removal elicited a sharp hiss from Matt), then the powered-down vibrator that was resting on the sheets. But he left the blindfold and scarves on, much to Matt’s confusion, and the smaller heard a shifting as he stretched his legs. 

“Where are you going, daddy?” he asked, but he got no answer, only the soft padding of footsteps away. 

A few seconds later, there was a sharp coldness on his stomach. “Ah!” Matt gasped, and the initial scare was followed by a soft cloth. 

“I’ve gotta clean you up, baby boy, you dirtied yourself.”

At that, Matt giggled, suddenly realizing the childishness of the situation. “Chris?”

“Yeah, Matt?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Let’s get you out of those binds, yeah?” Tender touches pulled away the scarves, and Matt rubbed his wrists subconsciously as he drew his arms to his front. Those same fingers that removed his binds also moved up to push the blindfold off Matt’s eyes.

Blinking forcefully, Matt readjusted to the brightness and intensity of the colors of the world, before settling his eyes on Chris’s face. His lips were swollen, the dusting of stubble on his cheeks shimmering with a light sheen of sweat. Brown strands of thick, curly hair sat plastered to his forehead. “Welcome back,” he smiled, hazel eyes shimmering, and Matt leaped forward to finally wrap his arms around his neck.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

“Do you want anything, love?” he asked with a kiss to Matt’s cheek. “You did so well. Anything you want, I don't want you to drop.”

“Do you have a really cozy blanket and a clean pair of boxers I can use?” Matt asked, and when he received a nod, he grinned. “A-And the telly remote, y’know, so when we sit together we can watch something. And… Chris?” he added when Chris headed towards the hallway.

“Yes, love?” the taller asked, turning around.

“Can you make me a peanut butter and jelly? W-With the crusts off?”

A tender smile. “Of course.”

Ten minutes later, they were settled, each man in a pair of star-patterned boxers and Matt taking small bites of his sandwich. The duvet was large enough to cover them both fully, and Matt sat snuggled next to Chris, pressing into his side. Band aids had been pressed, along with delicate kisses, on the skin where Chris had whipped him, along with some soothing lotion. Their eyes were trained on an episode of QI, but Chris’s turned to the small form next to him when he spoke. “Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“I really do like calling you daddy.”

The words were nervous, full of apprehension about asking for finding out what Chris thought when he realized it wasn’t just a bedroom thing. “I…” Chris started, then thought for a second. “I don’t understand why, but if that’s what you like, then that’s what you like. You’re my boyfriend, baby, and I love you so much, and you can call me whatever you like.”

“Really? You promise it doesn’t make you uncomfortable?”

“I promise. At least, not till we have kids. That’d be weird.”

Matt laughed, closing his eyes as he took the final bites of his sandwich. “You’re so caring. How did I get so lucky?”

“I should be asking the same question,” Chris replied, moving a hand to wrap around Matt’s back and caress his hip. “I love you so much, you little weirdo.”

“Love you too, daddy.”


End file.
